


Kinktober - Day 5 - Shotgunning - Yamaguchi x Tanaka

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Day 5, Drug Use, Kinktober 2018, KuroTsukki in the background, M/M, Shotgunning, college age, mention of Terusihma Yuuji, mention of tsukishima, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Thanks to Emma for the pairing suggestion! I knocked this out WAY faster than I thought I would!





	Kinktober - Day 5 - Shotgunning - Yamaguchi x Tanaka

Yamaguchi isn’t exactly sure how he of all people ended up on a leather couch in an overfull underground nightclub with music blaring and laughter all around, trying to look nonchalant but sure he looks more constipated than calm. His eyes seek the main floor for Tsukishima, but he’s nowhere to be found, which is a surprise until somewhere in the din of voices he hears a vague reference to “Kuroo-san” and knows he won’t see his best friend for the rest of the night.

 _Good for him_ he thinks but can’t quite push off the little twinge of jealousy that shoots through him; it would be nice to have someone too.

Suddenly, the cushion next to him becomes occupied rather violently and a raucous shout of “Yama-kun!” makes him wonder if he’ll be able to hear in his left ear. He shifts but a strong arm wraps around his shoulders, the person going on, “I haven’t seen you for ages, how the hell are ya?”

Yamaguchi blinks a few times before a wide smile drives away his startled expression; “Tanaka-senpai! Wow! I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Ah ha! Hear that! Someone still knows how to treat his elders!” Tanaka shouts to someone Yamaguchi can’t see then returns his attention to him, laughing out, “You can’t believe _I’m_ here? What the fuck is my innocent kouhai doing in this den of sin unattended?”

Yamaguchi feels his cheeks warming and stutters out, “I… I don’t need a chaperon Tanaka-san, I’m an adult too ya know.”

“Sure, sure,” Tanaka laughs again, smacking Yamaguchi on the back heartily.

“I am!” Yamaguchi insists, belying the point by whining.

But Tanaka just laughs again and swings back the remaining dredge of whatever drink is left in his cup.

Yamaguchi sips his own--a bottle of water--to quench his dry throat.

“So, mister adult, tell me this,” Tanaka leans in closer, apparently willing to yell less for which Yamaguchi is glad; “You have a hit yet?”

Yamaguchi stares at him, not understanding what he means and it makes the older male laugh again; he seems to be laughing a lot more than usual now that he thinks about it. “Um… I’m guessing, no?” he hazards.

“Hey, Yuuji! Get me some of that shit, will ya?” Tanaka calls. “I gotta supervise the corruption of my kouhai!”

From across the room comes a vaguely familiar face from the past that Yamaguchi can’t quite place but he knows he’s seen him before tonight. He gives it up, figuring in the long run, it won’t matter.

“Oh ho? Takin’ on a virgin? Lucky dog, Ryu,” the blonde says, flicking out his tongue revealing a barbell of metal and Yamaguchi wonders how much that hurt to have put in. He passes one of the smallest cigarettes Yamaguchi has ever seen to Tanaka, saying through a laugh, “It’s a bit small for a demo, maybe you should shotgun, you know… make sure it doesn’t go ta waste.” The smirk and wink he sends to Yamaguchi have his cheeks heating up again but his attention is gained once more by the male seated next to him.

“Ah, well, guess it can’t be helped,” Tanaka says. Then murmuring so low Yamaguchi wonders if he was meant to hear adds, “Not that I’m complaining, always thought he was a cutie.”

“Who’s cute?” Yamaguchi asks.

Tanaka gives him a look, shaking his head and chuckling, “I’ll tell you in a sec, for now, open your mouth like this,” he demonstrates, “and wait.”

Suddenly aware of many eyes on them, Yamaguchi questions the wisdom of listening but his default since he was a kid is to do as told by his senpai, so he obediently parts his lips in a soft “O”, his fingers gripping the fabric of his pants tightly as he waits in nervous anticipation.

Tanaka grins, then lights and takes a long drag off the small white stick between his fingers.

Before Yamaguchi can process what’s happening, Tanaka leans up, grasps Yamaguchi’s head to tilt it back and covers his open mouth with his own, blowing smoke into the cavity. Startled, Yamaguchi sucks in a breath, inadvertently inhaling sending the smoke into his lungs. It makes him cough, but Tanaka’s hold is strong and he keeps the seal between their lips mostly intact. Yamaguchi dimly hears shouts and wolf whistles but he’s too focused on trying to breathe to really take in anything else around him. After another second, Tanaka lets him go, and he coughs loudly, slamming a fist against his chest to work oxygen in through the haze. Whatever that was, it works fast because soon enough Yamaguchi feels light-headed, slumping against Tanaka’s broad chest. He manages to raise his head, eyes watering and wheezes, “What… what was that?”

Tanaka looks surprisingly calm, stroking one hand through Yamaguchi’s soft and much longer hair; “That was a shotgun of weed, you like it?”

He’s not sure right away but as the drug takes over, Yamaguchi smiles and nods; “Yeah, feels like… floating…” and then he’s falling again, but Tanaka shifts, holding him up.

“Figured you’d be a lightweight, gonna have to take care of you the rest of the night I think.” He stands, throwing one of Yamaguchi’s arms around his neck and walks him to a blissfully empty and quiet room.

How he found it or why no one’s in here--nor why there happens to be a bed in it--Yamaguchi doesn’t care to know. What he does care about is lying down until the world stops spinning. He flops to his back, taking in deep breaths only to have one catch in his throat when Tanaka lies down next to him before shifting to loom over him, caressing his face and Yamaguchi takes note that his body is still in prime physical condition. “Are you lucid enough for me to kiss you properly?” Tanaka asks, voice rough.

Yamaguchi’s heart leaps into his throat and he turns his head to cough before looking back up into those earnest, heated eyes. Tanaka’s body is warm, his touch electric and his kiss… well…

“I would like to know what it feels like to kiss you without losing my breath,” he admits.

Tanaka grins that feral grin of his making Yamaguchi’s whole body heat up. He leans closer, presses the lightest kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispers back, “Oh Yama-kun, I don’t need smoke to leave you breathless.” And then he’s kissing him, tongue down his throat, hand up his shirt caressing sensitive skin. Yamaguchi squirms in his hold, not to get away, but closer.

He doesn’t mind the world spinning now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emma for the pairing suggestion! I knocked this out WAY faster than I thought I would!


End file.
